khojalygenocidetruthfandomcom-20200214-history
The Greatest Intergalactic Tragedy in the History of the Universe the Insignificant Khojaly Incident
The following is from an online blog/book called And the Fraud Had a Name.'' Also known as,' Azarbaijan: the Real, the Fake and the Absurd.''' The Khojaly Incident Scam Khojaly, Khojalu, Khodjali, Xojali, Xocali, Hocali, etc. from khoja Ali (khoja/khodja, khajeh خواجه in Persian meaning distinguished man, also eunuch), originally a village in Artsakh populated by Armenians, an “Azeri” village of the same name was later created nearby which grew to become a town. This was a common practice among many others in Soviet “Azeri” policy to drive Armenians out of Artsakh. The new villages were built near strategic locations such as riverheads to illegally appropriate the control over water resources and ruin the agriculture for the Armenians. The Greatest Intergalactic Tragedy in the History of the Universe the Insignificant Khojaly Incident The genocidal acts of the “Azeris” in Sumgait, Baku, Gandzak, Maragha, Shamkhor, Shamakhi, Karintak, Shushi, Hadrut, Getashen, Berdadzor, Sheki, Voskepar, Zakatali, Chardakhli, Shahoomian, the “Ring” operation, etc., from 1988 to 1992 that drove over 400,000 Armenians out of their homes which were appropriated by the “Azeri” plunderers are conveniently “forgotten” by the Turks and the West, yet a totally insignificant wartime incident is blown out of proportion and attains the magnitude of the greatest intergalactic tragedy in the history of the universe… The insignificant Khojaly incident scam is the sole “winning” card in the possession of a losing “Azeri” aggressor after they failed to shake the resolve of the Armenians of Artsakh to rid themselves of the destructive Turco-Tatar yoke, unlawfully imposed upon them for seventy years by Bolshevik and Kemalist rogues after their bestial, blood drinking orgy that chopped off 60% of the Republic of Armenia of the day (minus the four vilayets to be returned to the Armenians according to Woodrow Wilson’s arbitration) and offered it to the Turks without negotiating with the landlord. Despite genocidal acts and the subsequent all-out war instigated by the “Azeri” army, the Armenian volunteers defended their home and succeeded in repelling the aggressors determined to wipe Artsakh from its millennia old Armenian population. The racist rant spewed by the then “Azeri” president Elchibey (Elçibey) in June 1992, that if there were any Armenians left in Karabakh by October they could hang him in the central square of Baku, is the proof that the extermination of the Armenians was minutely planned by the highest ranks in “Azerbaijani” government. Fabricating a hoax that would transgress every limit of tastelessness seemed the most effective measure to the desperate “Azeri” losers to stop the successes of the Armenians in liberating a small part of their Turkish occupied territory from the genocidal Turks. Suddenly the violent all devouring wolf became an innocent lamb that was being wronged by the same people who they were shelling with Grad rockets on a daily basis. Starting in 1991 the “Azeris” were using Khojaly as a launching pad for artillery and rocket fire on nearby NKR capital Stepanakert, indiscriminately targeting civilians. Hundreds of innocent men, women and children had been killed and wounded and schools, hospitals and houses were destroyed as the result of this totally neglected war crime and Artsakh airport, vital for communication with the outside world and the delivery of humanitarian aid, had become inaccessible as long as Khojaly was under “Azeri” control. A matter of life and death for Artsakh, Khojaly had to be liberated and in January 1992 decision was taken to neutralize the sadistic “Azeri” killing base. Using every means of informing the civilians, including TV, radio and even loudspeakers, the Artsakh authorities warned the “Azeris” of the coming counter attack and a humanitarian corridor was opened to let the civilians pass through which was duly used. The then president of fake “Azerbaijan” Ayaz Mutalibov and the mayor of Khojaly Elman Mamedov have acknowledged the awareness of “Azeri” leadership and the military base in Khojaly of this fact in diverse interviews at the time. On the night of February 25, 1992 Artsakh forces started the operation and after a mere five hours they had conquered and neutralized the Khojaly base. Besides dozens of enemy combatants, the collateral loss of 11 civilians was also the low price the “Azeri” side had to pay before they had to give up their genocidal fun. Later, the remaining civilians were handed over to “Azeris” and the POWs exchanged for their Armenian counterparts. Along with the civilians who used the corridor, a group of “Azeri” soldiers also fled to Aghdam (Agdam). On the way they provoked skirmishes with the defenders of the Armenian village of Nakhijevanik which resulted in deaths on both parties. On February 29, 1992 journalists were flown to the “Azeri” controlled area where images of dead bodies were photographed and videotaped. On a second visit, on March 2, 1992 another batch of journalists examined the bodies and because of a blunder on the “Azeri” part to control the identities of the journalists, at least two of them who had been on the first visit noticed that some of the bodies were severely mutilated. The Czech journalist Yana Mazalova was one of those on both flights and noticed the considerable alteration of the bodies on the second visit where only two days after the first demonstration, Turkish corpse art had been performed to bring the Armenians down to their genocidal level in front of the cameras and in the pro-Turkish western media controlled eyes of world. The independent “Azeri” TV journalist Chingiz Mustafayev (Fuat-oghli) who had filmed the bodies on both visits realized the malevolent intent and led his own investigation. He reported his conclusion of the “Azeri” falsifications of the affair to “DR-Press”, a News Agency in Moscow. Soon afterwards, he was mysteriously killed near Aghdam, an area still under full “Azeri” control. In his report Chingiz Mustafayev had stated that he had not seen a single dead body in Khojaly and only a couple dozen dead “Azeri” soldiers near Aghdam killed in the Nakhijevanik skirmishes were filmed on the first visit on February 29. After the second visit on March 2, 1992, where they had noticed the mutilations Chingiz Mustafayev informed the “Azeri” president Mutalibov about the changes. Mutalibov warned him he could risk his life if he imparted the information. The prophesy came true. It is especially remarkable that the main culprit in spreading the lie of a thousand dead without proof, the rascal, Thomas Goltz was present on both visits and withheld the information regarding the alteration of the corpses. This is criminal behavior that in the least should have cost him his job, yet the miscreant still holds his position and is busy earning his miserable life writing misleading articles. Regarding the number of civilian casualties, the “Azeri” misinformation hasn’t stopped blowing up the figures that increase every year. It appears Turks that have a high population growth rate, breed and – since one has to be of a certain age to be able to procreate - grow up faster when they are dead. How else can one explain the fact that the 11 dead civilians soon became 100, then 163, later moving the 6 just a tiny bit to the left, the figure grew to 613, soon rounded up to 1000, sometimes later double-rounded to 2000, and presently there’s talk of 2.5 million “Azeri” victims of “genocide” by the Armenians. Interestingly, Turks also cite 2.5 million casualties of “genocide” by the Armenians during WWI, when the entire Armenian nation was being driven to the desert to roast. If Armenians had the supernatural power to kill 5 million Turks, then one wonders why no Christian Armenians live in all Turkish occupied Armenian territories. Since Turks constantly diminish the number of the Armenians living under Ottoman Tyranny and beyond bringing the number down to one million, 800,000, 600,000, 300,000 to null to claim that hardly any Armenians were killed during that period and since there are absolutely no third party accounts of killings of millions of Turks, one wonders how on earth such a “small” bunch of people could muster up a genocide machine to destroy 5 million without anyone noticing it. But the reducing of the number of the Armenians is bad for the Turks because the lower the number of Armenians in early 20th century, the bigger the crime, since according to countless sources the Armenians were the most numerous nation under the bloody rule of the Ottoman bandits as attested by Armenian historians, Turkish records (Risales) and European travelers. Jean Baptiste Tavernier, who traveled six times in the East in the period of 1632-1668 notes: “the land stretching from Tokat to Tabriz is almost exclusively inhabited by Christians and this region used to be part of the Armenian Kingdom ...That's why it's not surprising to come across fifty Armenians for every single Muslim”. Also, in his official report for the Ottoman Ministry of Interior prepared in 1778-1780, Reis Effendi states: “the Armenians are the most numerous reaya-population in the Ottoman State”. The scam would not have much effect if it wasn’t for the support of certain scoundrels who wouldn’t lose a night’s sleep if their deceitful acts smeared the Armenian nation, bringing them down to the level of Turkish barbarians who have been drinking Armenian blood for the last nine centuries on proper Armenian homeland and beyond. To appease his Turkish wife, the dishonest scambug Thomas Goltz had a big role in fanning the stink of Khojaly hoax that has spread all over the internet creating the false image of Armenians capable of Turkic savagery. His reports to the western media where out of nowhere he made up the one thousand casualties figure, ALL of them “Azeri” civilians and ALL killed by the bad Armenians, provided the push that started the avalanche of the ever swelling lies. In addition, the videotapes of poor Chingiz Mustafayev have been abused to provoke animosity against the Armenians. The issue that has been deliberately ignored is that there were 47 Armenian hostages in Aghdam among them women and children, of who only 13 came back. The remaining 34 have been missing. Another issue is that the witnesses testify that the dead were shot from a close range. The “Azeri” side also does not specify the place of the death of the alleged hundreds of civilians. The Armenians could in no way have the possibility of killing the civilians from so close a distance in an “Azeri” controlled area, unless they had rifles with a barrel longer than ten kilometers or so. One of the countless alleged western sources cited by the Turks goes: “Channel 4 News at 19.00, Monday 2 March 1992: 2 French journalists have seen 32 corpses of men, women and children in civilian clothes. Many of them shot dead from their heads as close as less than 1 meter”. The number 32 roughly corresponds to the figure of 34 missing Armenian hostages and knowing that the “Azeris” claim about 20,000 dead during the whole conflict, here we get to the main motive why this particular event has been forced to attract the most attention. The reason the “Azeris” emphasize this incident is the ruthless mutilation and disfiguring of certain corpses, a despicable act that was committed after the 29th of February visit of the journalists. That this atrocity was carried out by the “Azeris” themselves is beyond question. Chingiz Mustafayev found out, reported it and lost his life. A hypothetical assumption that the Armenians could have done it will have to suppose that knowing the falsehoods already spreading against them - even before the start of the operation - regarding the non-event, to make it look even worse for themselves, they were outrageously crazy risking their lives sneaking deep inside enemy controlled area sometime between end of February 29 and first of March to perform ritualistic acts exclusively in the line of cultureless nomadic savages and return to their posts without being noticed by any guards of the corpses or other soldiers controlling such a strategically important border. The unquestionable fact is that fearing the butchered 34 Armenian hostages, whose innocent bodies were thrown onto the pile of “Azeris” to help fabricate their “genocide” thesis, would be recognized sooner or later, they engaged in their ancestral ways of artistic expression and merry making mutilating and desecrating the Armenian victims beyond recognition. Here lies the real tragedy of Khojaly: unsurprisingly it is the Armenians who got butchered and carved, yet once again the truth is twisted upside down. The murderous Turk becomes the victim of their victims. The pictures of dismembered Armenian hostages taken by a murdered “Azeri” journalist with a grain of integrity coupled with falsities produced by scum like Thomas Goltz have succeeded in portraying the genocide perpetrating “Azeri” wolves as sheep mistreated by Armenian “aggressors” who did nothing but defend their lives, an unforgivable crime according to Turks that won’t settle with less than docile Armenians bowing their necks to Turkish scimitars. Let’s imagine that this insignificant event happened according to the “Azeri” hoaxers. Is it not nauseatingly sardonic to compare this trivial wartime incident to the meticulously planned, total annihilation of the Armenian nation in 90% of Armenian homeland spanning at least five centuries but carried out most demonically in the periods between 1894 and 1923? Could the alleged killing of 11 Turkish “civilians”, as a result of a five hour military operation to disable the rocket launchers in Khojaly that were shelling the civilians of Artsakh day and night, amount to the monstrosities the Turkish kind inflicted on the Armenian nation ever since their granpaws and grandclaws trampled the civilizations west of the Caspian into mounds of rubble? Such impudence would be a mere understatement to the Turkish brazenness. The following half-literate discharge comes from a Turkish source quoting an American senator, Don Barton: “Although from time to time, it has been called on the Congressmen to recognize “the so-called Armenian genocide” which has no ground, there has been even one word regarding to the Armenian massacre in Hocali (Khojaly H.).” Unfortunately many uninformed Armenians have also been influenced by the gigantic amount of rubbish – mainly regurgitation of the same filth - that has been spread everywhere and especially on the World Wide Web. Search every Armenian forum on the internet and you will certainly come across numerous threads dealing with this unimportant wartime incident, either started by intruding Turks that think they can break into everywhere there are Armenians even in cyber space, or by an Armenian who without having studied non-Turkish sources has bought the hoax, whereas the hellish ordeal of hundreds of thousands of innocent Armenians going through a bloody house to house slaughter hundreds of kilometers away from Artsakh or Yerevan, before any war started and only in return for peaceful, civilized demonstrations, everywhere in fake “Azerbaijan” are totally ignored even on the Armenian forums. Personally, I have rarely stumbled upon a forum thread about for instance, the horrific genocide in Maragha, a village north of Artsakh where only unarmed peaceful people lived and contrary to Khojaly it was not used as a military base. The barbarities were witnessed on location by Baroness Caroline Cox: ““Azeri” soldiers sawed off the heads of 45 villagers, burnt others, took 100 women and children away as hostages, looted and set fire to all the homes, and left with all the pickings from the looting”. This deliberate act of ethnic extermination is far worse than the insignificant Khojaly incident scam, yet it has not received one millionth of the attention of the latter, even by the Armenians themselves. Needless to say there is no Turkish website of any sort where the “Azeri” barbarities are scrutinized or a grain of remorse or self-criticism has been spent on these atrocities. The vileness of the “Azeri” delirium has crossed every boundary of the logical where one doesn’t know whether to laugh or to wonder. The head of the “Azeri” Diaspora – yes, they have aped that as well! – has demanded that a monument be erected in Israel to commemorate the “Azeri holocaust (!)” Imagine the embarrassment of the Israeli sensitivity to the exclusive use of this term regarding the claim for its application to a non-event allegedly occurred during a five hour military operation… The Khojaly lie has grown so big that even objective western commentators have fallen into the trap. In an article about the Armenian Genocide, a distinguished British journalist known for his pro-Armenian stance has recently degraded the whole Artsakh movement to a crude act of retaliation by the Armenians to get even with the Turks for the Armenian Genocide. It is astonishing that such a seemingly informed intellectual has never heard of state planned genocidal acts of the “Azeris” in Sumgait, Baku, Gandzak, Maragha, Shushi, Getashen, Shahoomian, etc., mostly perpetrated before the all-out war and the shelling of innocent civilians during the “Azeri” aggression, and believes the lies of low-life hoaxers such as Thomas Goltz, Thomas de Waal, Brenda Shaffer, Sabina Frazer, Svante E. Cornell and dregs of similar caliber. Khojaly Appendix Quotes from independent sources including “Azeri” reporters, survivors, even their presidents Mutalibov and Heydar Aliev, have confirmed that the whole thing was nothing more than a smear campaign against the Armenians. The unscrupulous Thomas Goltz also licked up the filth he had thrown at the Armenians, this time blaming the media created, classic “enemy” of the west, the Russians. Heydar Aliyev, (Aliev I, the founder of the only “Azeri” dynasty in history, succeeded after his death by his warmongering whelp Ilham) the president of fake “Azerbaijan” from 1993 to 2003 admitted in April 1992, just a month after the insignificant Khojaly incident that “The bloodshed will do us good. We shouldn't interfere in the course of events”. (Bilik-Duniasi News Agency) Ayaz Mutalibov the “Azeri” president in time of the event that led to his fall said in an interview with Nezavisimaya Gazeta: “however, the Armenians had left a corridor for the escape of the people.” (Nezavisimaya Gazeta, April 2, 1992) And in another in Novoye Vremia Magazine he confirmed his statement made nine days earlier: “It was evident that some people had organized the shooting for shifting the power in Azerbaijan”. (Novoye Vremia, March 6, 2001) Elman Mamedov, the mayor of Khojaly: “We knew that the corridor was left for the exit of the peaceful people”. (Russkaya Misl 03.03.1992, quoting Bakinskie Rabochiy newspaper) M. Safaroghli, an Azerbaijani journalist admits: “Khojaly was located in an important strategic position. Losing control over Khojaly would mean a political fiasco for Mutalibov”. (Nezavisimaya Gazeta, February, 1993) Arif Yunusov, “Azeri” human rights activist thought: “The officials in Baku did not try to hide their awareness, including Ayaz Mutalibov the president of Azerbaijan …the offense on Khojaly was not a surprise” (Ogoniok Magazine, N 14-15, 1992). “The town itself and its population are willingly sacrificed for the political purposes, i.e., prevent the National Front of Azerbaijan from coming to power”. (Zerkalo, July, 1992) R. Gajiyev, member of the Operating Committee of Aghdam Branch of NFA (National Front of Azerbaijan): “We could have helped the people of Khojaly because we had the resources and means. However, the authorities of the republic wanted to demonstrate to the people of Azerbaijan that they are not able to do so and ask for the assistance of the CIS Army and with the help of the latter also neutralize the opposition”. (Izvestia, April, 1992) Tamerlan Karayev, the former Chairman of the Supreme Council of “Azerbaijan” testifies: “The tragedy was perpetrated by the Azeri authorities”, in particular, “some of the top officials”. (Mukhtalifat, April 28, 1992) Megapolis-Express wrote: “It is impossible not to admit that if the National Front of Azerbaijan had in fact defined far-reaching goals, it succeeded in addressing them. Mutalibov is compromised and forced out of his post, the international community is in shock, the Azeris and their brotherly Turks believe in the so-called “genocide of the Azerbaijani people in Khojaly”.” (Megapolis-Express, N17, 1992) Letter from Eurasia: The Hidden Russian Hand by Thomas Goltz (the scambug with a Turkish wife who invented the Khojaly hoax) Foreign Policy, No. 92 (autumn, 1993), pp. 92-116 doi:10.2307/1149147 This article consists of 25 page(s). Far from admission to forgery or an attempt to silence his guilty conscience (if he has any) the villain tries to implicate the Russians in the perpetration of the alleged carnage. He does not miss a chance to degrade Armenia to a weak puppet of Russia and attributes the success of the Armenians to ruthless Russian mercenaries alone. Interestingly enough he shuts his muzzle regarding the Afghan mujahedin, Al Qaeda and Chechen terrorists, Ukrainian and other Slavonic mercenaries, etc., used by the “Azeris” against the Armenians nor does he want to remember the Ring Operation where the Russian army helped the “Azeris” to force the peaceful inhabitants of 24 Armenian villages out of their homes, the true beginning of “Azeri” war on Artsakh, a full year before the Khojaly incident scam. “Finding a smoking gun is difficult, though there are bullet casings lying all around. The most celebrated case to date is that of six Russian nationals who were picked up by Azerbaijani security forces while on a surveillance mission in Karabakh in September 1992… They said they had nothing personal against the citizens of Azerbaijan, but rather had been tempted by cash bonuses offered by Armenians and were fighting in FOREIGN POLICY Karabakh for nothing less than the love of money. The personal histories of the six, too, seem identical: Sons of typical working-class homes scattered across the Russian steppe, they were all drafted in late 1991, just as the USSR was falling apart and morale in the former Soviet armed forces was at an all-time low. Desertions--especially by non-Russians---grew to an all-time high. I saw many such youths pass through Balm during the late fall of 1991 and spring of 1992, making their way from units in Karabakh to their homes in Kazakhstan, Turkmenistan, and Ukraine. Finding a smoking gun is difficult, though there are bullet casings lying all around. But these six were Spetmaz, not deserters from their units in Karabakh; they had formed a new unit to fight there after having departed their usual barracks on the base of the Russian 7th Army in Yerevan. It is at that point that the connections become interesting but murky According to the testimony of the six before and during their trial, their unit was commanded by a Captain Katanja, reportedly a relative of Major General Nevorov, second in command of the 7th Army. The 7th's chief then was General Theodor Rayut. Rayut is now in charge of all Russian forces based in the Caucasus; his headquarters are in Georgia--a republic currently beset by its own problems with "rogue" Russian soldiers. According to the trial testimony of the men, in the spring of 1992 Captain Katanja introduced the recruits to a Colonel Jena, a Russian Spetmaz officer who had served in the 366th Motorized Rifle Regiment that had been based in Stepanakert. Both Azerbaijan and Armenia accused that regiment of taking sides according to the political winds blowing from Moscow during the early days of the Karabakh conflict. The 366th was officially withdrawn from Karabakh after a massacre in the Karabakh town of Khodjali, on February 26, 1992, when up to 1,000 Azeri residents were killed (according to which proof? H.) and other Azeri civilians effectively cleansed from the disputed area (not a word about the Grads that were being fired from Khojaly destroying hospitals, kindergartens, schools and houses, nor Sumgait, Baku, Gandzak, Martunashen, Getashen, Shahoomian, Maragha, etc., massacres, nor mention of 400,000 Armenians “cleansed” from all over “Azerbaijan” before the “Azeris” instigated the war. H.). The Khodjali massacre was a turning point in the conflict over Nagorno-Karabakh, marking the end of what had largely been a guerrilla struggle between inimical neighbors and the beginning of something more like a conventional war between armies. But many points remain unanswered---especially the role of the 366th. A half-Armenian, half-German photographer traveling with Armenian units on patrol the night of February 25-26, 1992, told me that the participation of dozens of tanks and armored personnel carriers (APCs) of the 366th in the attack on Khodjali was a surprise, if a welcome one for the Armenians; two Turkmen deserters from the 366th I interviewed (why only Turkmen? H.), who escaped to the Azeri town of Agdam with survivors from Khodjali, likewise confirmed that their former unit spearheaded the attack. Even more bizarre was the grisly aftermath, when fleeing civilians were cut down and then mutilated in the no-man's land between the two sides (you rascal! They were mutilated after February 29 by the “Azeris” to quench Turkish sadism and to prevent their bodies from being recognized, because they were slaughtered Armenian hostages. H.). The Azeris, quite naturally, accused the Armenian forces of perpetrating a massacre; the Armenians replied that their forces had merely flushed the Azeris out of Karabakh and that the subsequent massacre of civilians must have occurred at the hands of the Azeris themselves. While horrific brutality and the cynical sacrifice of one's own people by both sides (??? H.) are hardly strangers to the Karabakh conflict (are you talking from your rectum or defecating from your muzzle? H.), there is a third possibility: that the massacres and mutilations in the no-man's land were carried out by others determined to make Khodjali a point of no return in the escalation of hatred between the two peoples (aren’t you withholding information, scumbag? Weren’t you present on both shows on February 29 when there were no mutilated bodies and March 2 when they were the 32 or so mutilated corpses of the Armenian hostages? H.). The evidence for that interpretation is thin, but tantalizing (so why on earth are you concealing vital evidence? H.): Two days after the massacre, Azerbaijani authorities managed to acquire a Russian military helicopter to ferry international journalists to the killing grounds. Before they could set down among hillocks littered with dead bodies, they were engaged by another military helicopter and driven away under fire. Neither the Azerbaijani nor the Armenian forces operating in the area were known to control such aircraft at the time. So what is left is the strange conclusion that Russians were shooting at--or playing with--other Russians in the sky, possibly to prevent the passengers aboard the first craft from observing the activities of the rogue Russians on the ground. After Khodjali, the 366th was officially removed from Karabakh, but many of its soldiers and officers--as well as most of its equipment--stayed behind.” Category:Khojaly Category:Khojaly Genocide Category:Khojaly Massacre Category:Incident Category:Fraud Category:Scam Category:Lies Category:Truth Category:Azerbaijan Category:Armenia